<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The odd life by DesuVult123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905999">The odd life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123'>DesuVult123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, F/M, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Incest, Maledom, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, slight femdom end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being betrayed by those closest to him. Jaune decides to go to Argus. There he is at least welcome by his family and they make sure to reward him just as much as he needs...<br/>A commissioned work for anonymous!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Original Female Character(s), Jaune Arc/Saphron Cotta-Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The odd life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"FUCK ME!" Terra screamed this time she was done for the day, the woman was down for the count her body wrapped in sweat and her whole core shaking as she was finally fucked down hard. Her body seethes and shook as she felt the dick that was buried so far into her very core that she never thought it would leave her again. </p><p>Not that she wanted it to leave her that is. Her brother in laws dick was the reason she had a child and the feeling of Jaune so far inside of her was more than enough to make her back arch and toes curl as she felt the cum from Jaune forcibly being pumped inside of her.</p><p> Even if it had been almost half a minute since Jaune's orgasm had ended the massive breeding stick was still shooting down thick ropes of virulent Arc cum deep inside of her. </p><p>Each shot more than enough to make sure she was pregnant and Terre knew that she was pregnant again. Adrian was going to have a new sibling in a few months and any extra cum that Jaune's dick was shooting deep into her. Pumping inside her with violent thrusts would make sure that there was no way that her body would forget the feeling of being bred by an Arc. </p><p>"Oh shit... I think that I am going to have to take a break for a while." Terra groaned moaning her eyes rolling up into the back of her head. Jaune knew that his sister in law was going to be fucked stupid for a while. Saffron was also fucked stupid, Jaune's lust could not be contained to just one woman. He knew that while Saffron was his sister by blood she was just as tight as her wife and Jaune's dick did not seem to care about it. </p><p>Jaune pulled out of Terra making a loud popping sound fill the air. Pop! Jaune's dick pulled out as a small avalanche of cum sprayed out, the deluge of thick white Arc cum was more than enough to make Terra gasp! The feeling of that thick monstrous dick that had been so recently so far inside of her womb that she had completely forgotten what life without it would feel like as she had to bite her teeth and gasp in pleasure as she coughed up a small bit of spit.</p><p>"Ohh fuck." She said as Jaune pulled out fully. His dick still hard as a rock and there was not a chance of it going down before it got to cum again. And with both Terra and Saffron down and out of the count Jaune had to really think about how he was going to get off without spending hours jerking his own dick off. </p><p>The same dick that had been spoiled breeding the two women for the past few months and for now Jaune had other more important things to do than satisfying his lust for flesh. </p><p>The sounds of a baby crying filled the air as Jaune sighed. His son was crying again and it was his duty as a father and as an Arc to make sure that his kid was ok.</p><p>"Ok now, what's the problem now?" Jaune asked willing his dick down, sucking aura out of his cock, he admitted it was a bit cheating to use his aura to fuck longer but his sisters did not mind and if he knew anything about women it was that a little bonus to fucking was nothing that they would be against. </p><p>Jaune opened the door to the room where the small boy was, Adrian stopped crying immediately. He looked up to him his large brown eyes went wide as he instantly put up his arms to Jaune to make sure that his father knew that he wanted to be picked up and held for a while. </p><p>"Ok now, if you want me to hug you I will do that for as long as you want," Jaune said picking up the child that instantly stopped crying. He stopped his crying and a small sniff sent his nerves at ease. The child did not need to be cleaned or whipped and that was good. </p><p>Jaune walked away with the child once more going to sleep this time on his shoulder as he walked downstairs. Jaune wished he was not in Saffron's house, he did not care if he had a son here, he did not care that he would have a minimum of two additional kids soon. But Jaune wanted to be in Beacon... he wanted to be back there with his friends, but that was never going to happen. Not with the fall of Beacon and besides he was kicked out before that and there was almost no way he would get into a hunter academy with the blacklist that was put on his name. </p><p>Jaune walked down the stairs Saffron knocked out on the couch her legs splayed wide her pussy leaking a small waterfall of old Arc cum that was congealing and getting thicker than normal on the couch as Jaune sighed. Pushing his kids head back into his shoulder as he looked around the bottom of the house. </p><p>"There we go no need for you to see your mother like this. She loves you very much so just don't' think about her like this ok? You just have to be good.." Jaune wanted to speak but his feelings grew even more bitter as he walked he was alone, his friends scattered to the wind, and even if Beacon was rebuilding he knew he was never going to be invited back there. He wanted to see them. He wanted to let them know that they were still friends but some deep dark part of his mind wanted him to think that they would never be friends again. Even if he was far stronger than even his old partner that part of his life was gone...<br/>------<br/>There was a time when Pyrrha had been able to drown her sadness in vindication. The feeling that the miserable gutless worm that had dared to try to replace her partner was now in jail and would never again see the light of the day was enough to make her feel better. But now as the days and nights went by and bled together she learned that it did not matter.  </p><p>Jaune was not in Beacon and she put him out. She thought that she was going to do the right thing. She thought she was doing the right thing but as time went on she figured out that she was not doing the right thing and now she was alone.</p><p> Even with her team, the room was made for four people to live, grow, and bond but now there were only three of them and they would not be given another teammate for the remainder of their time in Beacon. After the fiasco with the pretender that tried to take Jaune's place, they would never trust another that would go to their team. </p><p>And they had to make sure that when if another tried to take Jaune's place that they would stand united in saying that there are some positions that are not meant to be filled. </p><p>"Why can't I just call him?" Pyrrha asked as she looked down at her scroll. She did not know why she did not call Jaune. She had his scroll number, she knew that she could call him at any time but that was just not something she could bring herself to do. </p><p>She wanted to call Jaune so bad she wanted to call Jaune to make sure that he was ok, to make sure that he knew that she still thought about him. And even if he and she did not part on good terms she still loved him. She had always loved him. And she was going to do her best to love him for the rest of her life. </p><p>She wanted to say so many things to him but she just could not bring herself to do it. There was nothing blocking her physically from calling Jaune but mentally that was not something that she would ever be able to do. </p><p>Or at least not in the near future. She had to find a way to one apologies to herself and two to make sure that when she did meet Jaune again she would have the proper words to say just how bad she felt about leaving him as she did. </p><p>Time was not on her side though and for every second that went by she was sure that the distance between Jaune and her would grow more and more and sooner or lather the gap between them would be so immense that there would be nothing she could do to bridge it and when that day came she would be well and truly gone...<br/>------<br/>Ruby Rose was at an impasse in her life. She was looking down at her hands where the new hunting license was the manifestation and cumulation of her entire life's work but she never expected all of her life's work to feel just so empty. </p><p>"So I am a huntress." She said looking down at the small glowing license on her scroll. She knew that this was a good thing. This was the proof and showing that she had done it. She had finally made something of a name for herself. <br/>She looked down at her license and felt some pride swell and well up inside of her before she sighed and put it down in her pocket. What good was being a huntress if the accomplishments of your dream came at the cost of another? </p><p>What good was it when your best friend who's only real crime was wanting to help others was not here with you? What was the point of living like this when everything in your life was no just so empty? Ruby felt empty without Jaune he was with her as soon as she was out of the ship.</p><p> The first step out of the bullhead was her first real meaning with Jaune and even when she spoke up in his defense at his hearing. Ruby was reminded that while she was a prodigy in some regards she was also a very young woman. </p><p>She had no real diplomatic skills and when it came to fighting for Jaune it was just her saying and asking for them to believe in Jaune and at the end that was just not enough. </p><p>Jaune was kicked out and to make things worse when Jaune was gone she had been swept up under the charm of his replacement. The man that had caused the fall and death of Amber. The man that was working with Cinder who was still in the wind and even if he was now facing life in prison if not an execution she... </p><p>"I don't want people to be killed." The girl sighed life was slowly painfully slowly getting back to normal. Beacon was being rebuilt brick by brick and there was no way that she would be ever to get back to the way things were. When JNPR and RWBY were sister teams and they all got along. There was a missing piece now and while time would help it would never fix things like they were. </p><p>"Something broken can never be fixed," Ruby said to herself looking at the top of her bunk being alone in her room was nice. It gave her time to think but the more she thought about it the more she thought about just how long life was and-</p><p>"Maybe I should call Jaune? Maybe he's ok?" Ruby asked out loud unlike the others Ruby and Jaune had never stopped being friends but there was still a distance between them now and Ruby wondered if she could breach it?<br/>------<br/>Jaune had to admit that he did like living in Argus. Not as much as he liked living in Beacon but it had a certain charm to it that most places did, the air was cold and refreshing. Not too cold that it made him never want to leave the house but enough to make morning runs feel invigorating. Jaune had to make sure that he stayed in shape. </p><p>Even if no hunting school would accept him that did not mean that he had to completely give up on his hunting dreams as he had planned on doing before. Jaune could still make sure that he was a hunter in the future he just had to make sure that he was still constantly training. </p><p>Jaune had a six-pack to make anyone jealous. He had to make sure he was well trained and the meeting with the older ex huntress Maria was enough of a mentorship to make sure that Jaune was still at the top of his game and was almost a shoo-in guarantee for Jaune to be a hunter in the future when he was finally old enough for him to take the exams in full. </p><p>And the fact that Jaune's mother was visiting was also nice. With his mother there it gave him almost free reign of the house ot fuck Saffron and Terra in every position, room, and free surface in the entire house as the now very pregnant women had their pussies and wombs filled with Jaune's cum and cock deeply plowing in deep to them every last day and night.</p><p> Jaune had known nothing but fucking but... he still felt like there was something wrong with them. </p><p>There was something wrong with just fucking the two of them. Jaune sighed he had missed hanging out with Adrian, the small boy was with his mother or grandmother all the time now. And now that Jaune was alone in the house or well his mother was somewhere as Terra and Saff both decided to have a day with their son and Jaune was not going to deny either of them that day.</p><p>Jaune wanted to watch tv but this was not the time, he was restless. He wanted to fuck something he wanted to do something but that was not an option. Without the sisters, he could not put his dick in anything and well that was driving him crazy!</p><p>"I just want to fuck!" Jaune shouted before throwing open a door. Jaune paused as he looked forward he saw something that he truly did not expect.</p><p>"Jaune!?" A sharp feminine voice filled the air as Jaune looked at a pair of matching blue eyes. Jaune saw that his mother was before him as naked as the day she was born. Her massive breast G cups swayed heavily in the air making Jaune's jaw drop at their sight. His eyes went wide as saucers as his mother was laid bare before him!</p><p>"Jaune! I'm so sorry I kya!" His mother gasped as before she could finish that thought Jaune had lifted her up taking her by her hips tossing her on the bed, tearing his jeans off his massive foot of wrist-thick cock throbbing ready to become reacquainted with his point of origin as he slammed the door closed with a thud! <br/>-----<br/>Juniper had to realize that this was not how she thought her day would go.<br/>"Jaune?! Oh, gods what are you doing!?" She asked Juniper did not know how to react as she felt her son gripping her right breast. Jaune gripped down on her right breast his mouth dropping down to her left. </p><p>Licking, gripping, and sucking down hard on it as Juniper let out a groan. Truth be told her husband had died over a decade ago and she was a lonely woman. She wanted sex to find a man that knew how to treat her right but so far that was not something that was going to happen. Or well that was what she thought before her own very son! Was the one to push her down hard on the bed she was borrowing as she was forced down on her bed and forcibly pleasured by him!</p><p>"Oh, gods Jaune! You know that we shouldn't do this! You know that this is not good for either of us!" She gasped her body spasming before she felt it. </p><p>"Oh, God." She said as she felt Jaune's dick pressing down onto her pussy. She felt his massive cock that was at least as big if not as big as her long-dead husbands pressing down hard onto her pussy. Her cunt shuddering in both fear and arousal as Jaune began to press his dick down as his mother gasped before he slammed his dick right into his mother's cunt!</p><p>Juniper screamed in pleasure as Jaune's dick hammered into her soaking cunt with absolutely no regard for her own well being. His dick slammed down hard his large tennis ball-shaped and sized balls slammed into her fat ass. His balls smacking against his mother's fat ass with a loud whap! </p><p>Of flesh on flesh that filled the air as Jaune's hips connected to his mothers making her eyes roll into the back of her head as Jaune began to process of fucking and eventually breeding his own mother. Making her gasp and shake arcing her back making her body quiver in pleasure before Jaune began to thrust! </p><p>"Oh! Oh my! Jaune!" His mother gasped as Jaune began to hammer down into her cunt! Jaune began to slam in and out of her tight pussy! His dick slamming in like a pile driver his balls slapping down hard on her ass making her see stars in her vision as her son began to work out his pent up frustrations that had built up over his time stalling at his sisters home on his mother by fucking her tight cunt and breeding her raw! </p><p>"Fuck you are tight!" Jaune hissed as he began to plow his mother hard! Jaune did not know that he wanted this! How could have he know how much he wanted to breed his own mother!? That was not something that Jaune put much thought into before this moment but now that he was doing it and in the act of breeding his mother like she was a common whore Jaune had to admit that it was definitely something that he wanted to do again and again and again! Until she could not live without his dick and would never go a day without it! </p><p>Jaune's dick hilted deep into her body breaking to rub her cervix and pentrating directly through to her womb! Jaune's mother's face made a massive O as she felt pleased that she had not felt in decades and began to break down! Juniper lost the little resistance that she had. Her paltry reservations on fucking her own son soon left her body as she began to get fucked by Jaune hard! </p><p>Jaune was slamming in and out of her pussy making sure to spare her no thrust as he fucked and fucked his own mother! His every deep thrust brought her to orgasm as his cock penetrated as deeply into her core as humanly possible his dicks' thick turgid tip almost kissing her ovaries and making her go blind with pleasure was more than enough for Jaune to know that he was hitting all of her g spots. </p><p>"You have the same spots as Saffron. No wonder you are related." Jaune joked as his mother's eyes went wide! She felt her breathing hitch as Jaune's dick began to quite literally fuck the breath out of her! Juniper was panting almost screaming mess! </p><p>Not that she did not want ot scream to the feeling of her son dicking her down just as good if not better than her husband was so great that she was going to be broken in half at this rate!</p><p>Her breathing was harsh and shallow those massive G cups that she had before she was shaking in the wind making sure that there was no way she was ever going to forget the feeling of Jaune's skilled fingers twisting and assaulting her nipples. Making her scream and beg for him mentally to never stop the non-stop pinching and pulling of her breasts! </p><p>Or the feeling of his soft versatile tongue that was lovingly exploring her nipple to make sure that she was always ready for him his tongue to taste every last inch of her body when he was done. Something she was going to insist on Jaune doing as one does not simply fuck Juniper Arc and not use their body to its fullest erotic potential!</p><p>But that would come later sometime after the rough slapping of flesh slapping flesh that filled the air would die down and well after she had learned to walk again as Juniper was under no illusions that once Jaune finished having his way with her she was going to need a pair of crutches if not a damn wheelchair after it was all said and done! </p><p>"Mom! You are just clenching down on me! Do you want me to cum in you that bad? If you do then you really are Saff's mother because her pussy does the exact same thing when we are alone!" Jaune hissed Juniper was finally able to gain enough mental fortitude to talk! The non-stop rhythmic brutal pounding of her womb by her sons' foot of cunt breaking slut making bitch training cock was still rapidly rearranging her insides molding them to fit his needs above her own as she finally gasped out!</p><p>"J-Jaune! Y-you can't just be having sex with your sister! She is a married young man! What is wrong with you!?" Juniper scorned with only the voice a mother who was currently taking every last inch of her son's massive dick in a mating press on her daughter's guest bed could make happen. <br/>"Well, Terr is also being fucked by me so it's ok? I guess?" Jaune said blushing like only a son who is breeding his mother after breeding her daughter can as Juniper groaned.</p><p>"Well then if that is the case ok... as long s you breed them all it is ok!" She gasped the last orgasm almost ripping the voice right out of her lungs and making her cry out in bliss! Her pussy gripping down even harder than before something that Jaune did not know was even possible as for the first time he was forced to grunt and bit his lower lip. </p><p>Grinding his teeth as that smooth electric pussy of his mother withs oft heavenly walls gripped down on his cock making sure that there was no way he would ever leave her without filling her with just as much cum as he did Saffron and Terra on an almost nightly basis! </p><p>Jaune had to fight hard to not cum then and there, his mother had just accepted her role as a human breeding stock for his cock for the rest of his life! She had even given her blessing to treat Terra and Saffron like they were breeding stocks! Even if she had not used those exact words she was going to do her best to support him! And if she did not?</p><p> Well, then Jaune was just going to have to dick her down, fuck her sides as use her cunt, ass mouth, and tits as his person cum relief storage tanks and make sure that there was no way that she would even be able to put up a fight mentally or physically to him breeding his family like the alpha male breeder that he was always meant to become!</p><p>"Oh fuck mom! I am going to cum! You are gripping down to tight if you keep this up I am going to burst!" Jaune hissed his hips suddenly having a mind of their own as he began to thrust harder and well over ten times what he had been doing before!</p><p>Jaune's mother took her hands and gripped the bedsheets hard! Her nails dug hard grooves into the sheets as Jaune just kept fucking her! His hips rising up and down like a piston, his dick driving into her like an auger on a well-tuned machine! He was breaking his mother in half! At this rate, Juniper would be broken in two and there was only the question if her mind or body would be ther first to be torn asunder under her son's alpha cock! </p><p>The monster dick did not wait or need her permission to, as his dick kept up its work tunneling in deeper and deeper to her body making sure to fuck the life out of her and to permanently rearrange her pussy to be its personal cock sheath it decided that it had enough! It had been breeding and pleasuring this wench for the last half hour and now it was time for it to be done with the pleasantries! </p><p>With one last damn near titanic thrust, Jaune slammed his hips down making the bed frame creak! And crack the slamming headboard was jammed into the wall before Jaunecame hard!</p><p>"Oh fuck mom! I'm gonna cum!" Jaune gasped as there was one last hard whack! Of his balls slamming deep and hard onto her ass before they burst!</p><p>"KYA! Don't you dare pull out! Don't you dare pull out! I want you to breed me! Now be a good boy, listen to your mother and get me pregnant! Just like your sister and Terran! Breed me raw!" Juniper screeched out in an animalistic like passion as Jaune came hard!</p><p> Jaune felt his balls forcibly pumping up her cunt like he had been doing this his whole life! His dick shuddered and erupted deep into her like a fire hose that had been busted! </p><p>Jaune came so violently that the pure force of it almost ripped his consciousness from his mind! His mother was rewarded with a near shotgun blast of cum right into her ovaries! Her fragile unused eggs got a very warm welcome as a double buckshot blast of thick cum slammed into them. Hammering them like a wave of pellets before breeding them! Juniper let out one last deep orgasmic blissful shriek as she felt her body climaxing off the seedy and devious rapture of being impregnated by her own son!</p><p>"Good boy... cum to mama..." She said before blacking out. Jaune had to fight hard. Making his body go stiff as he held her close! Pumping in and out of her slowly, his dick so far buried inside that even to move it a bit was considered difficult if not damn impossible for him as he coughed!<br/>"That... that was amazing," Jaune said the feeling of knocking up, of breeding impregnating his own mother was just so fucking hot that he could not take it!</p><p>He was going to fuck her again oh yes. He was going to do that. He was going to fuck her so hard that she would not walk right hell she would never walk again! Jaune was going to make it his mission that if his mother traveled anywhere in or out of the house it would be on his dick. </p><p>Unless she was using the bathroom she would spend the rest of her day's bouncing up and down on his dick as he continually got her pregnant! The only way she was getting off was the toilet when had had to dick her down himself well and good. Use her mouth, tits, or ass or dick down his sisters! </p><p>She was going to love being his new cock sock condom and Jaune was going to work extra hard as a hunter to make sure he made up for it! <br/>He was going to have a lot of kids in the very near future and he had to make sure that he could give every last one of them the life that he knew they deserved. A life that he would be proud to give them all. </p><p>"I think I am going to like this," Jaune said before sighing falling asleep on his mother kissing her on her cheek before they both drifted off into blissful post-coital slumber and Jaune began to relax after a long day of breeding his own family.<br/>-----<br/>"So you just want to fuck your mom without telling us huh?" Terra asked an evil look in her eyes as Jaune smiled up at her.</p><p>"Hey no, Terra! Just be reasonable ok? I think that you may be overreacting to this!" Jaune said as he was now currently tied down to a bed. Jaune had to admit that when you pissed Terra off the normally submissive woman had one helluva dominant streak to her. She was going to use that tonight as Jaune grunted feeling Saffon riding his dick reverse cowgirl style. </p><p>What Jaune would not give to see her face to look her in the eyes as she rode his dick raw! But that was not going to happen tonight. As before Jaune could speak Terra sat on his face, Jaune instantly began to eat out her tight dripping pussy! Jaune was amazing at oral a wizard with his tongue and he was going ot make sure that she knew what it was like when he was making it up to her.</p><p>"Fuck me, there you go. Use that tongue and or the love of god I don't care if you fuck your mom all over the house when Adrian is asleep or away but come on! You can at least clean the sheets after it you know?"<br/>"Oh fuck me he's cumming!" Saffron groaned feeling the volcano of cum hitting her woman and climaxing from being shot up by her little brother!<br/>"You two are so similar..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>